Los pecados de un alquimista
by x-Edward-Elric-x
Summary: Fan fic dedicado mayoritariamente al Elricest protagonizado por Edward Elric. Diversas historias oneshot en un mismo fic. Contiene mucho lemon, shonen ai y yaoi.Parejas como Ed X Envy, Ed X Al, Ed X Heid, Heid X Al, etc...
1. Chapter 1

**Los pecados de un alquimista.** _**Capitulo 1: Alphonse VS Alphonse  
**_By Neko-chan Elric 

Era una mañana cualquiera, hacía sol y el cielo estaba despejado. No había ni una sola nube en el cielo y se podía respirar una dulce y suave brisa en el ambiente.

-¡Ya he llegado! – Dijo un rubio de ojos azules.

-Bienvenido. – Dijo su compañero mientras bostezaba.

-¿Qué horas son estas de levantarse, Edward?

-La noche se me hizo larga y apenas he podido pegar ojo, Alphonse... - Su compañero se rió. - ¿Y de dónde vienes?  
-Ah, bueno, había salido a por unos planos.

-Nunca dejas de pensar en los cohetes, ¿verdad?

-Y tú en... – Heidrich no siguió la frase. – Bueno, ya es hora de vestirte, ¿no crees?. Hay que hacer la comida.

-Sí, sí...

Edward fue arriba a cambiar. No sabía muy bien qué día era. La noche anterior se había quedado pensando en sus seres queridos, Al, Winry, incluso el coronel Roy Mustang. Mientras se cambiaba fijó la mirada en un calendario que había encima del escritorio.

-Hoy es 13 de Febrero... – Murmuró. Entonces, se escuchó como Heidrich llamaba a su compañero y este bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

-Dime, ¿qué pasa?

-La mujer de la floristería me ha dicho que ha pasado un chaval preguntando por ti.

-¿Un chaval?

-Sí, dijo que se parecía a mí y llevaba una chaqueca larga y roja, con el pelo recogido.

Entonces Edward se quedó perplejo del todo y salió corriendo de la casa.

"_No puede ser... Es prácticamente imposible... Tal vez podría ser él..." – _Pensaba desesperadamente y se topó con la mujer de la floristería.

-Oh, buenos días, Edward. – Esta le sonrió.

-Hola...

-¿Adónde vas tan enérgicamente?

-Esto... bueno, yo... Alphonse me dijo que un chaval estaba preguntando por mí y...

-¡Ah! Sí, así es.

-¿Cuándo fue eso? – Le pregunto el muchacho.

-Hace unas horas.

-¿Sabe por dónde se fue?  
-Giró aquella esquina y ya no sé nada más.

-Esta bien... ¿le dijo algo sobre mí?  
-Sí, le di tú dirección.

Edward se quedó pensando.

-Gracias...

-Por cierto, Ed... sabías que mañana es San Valentín, ¿no?  
-¿Eh? – No sabía de qué estaba hablando.

-Venga, Ed, no te hagas el tonto. – Cogió un ramo de flores y se los dio.

-¿Para qué es esto?

-Daselo mañana a "esa" persona. –Le guiñó un ojo.

Edward le siguió la corriente y se volvió a marchar a casa. Cuando llegó parecía que no había nadie y se sentó a pensar en el sillón del salón.

-¿A dónde habías ido? – Le susurraron al oído y Edward pegó un salto.

-¡Que susto!...arf... no hagas eso, ¿quieres?

-Perdona. – Heidrich le sonrió y le abrazó.

-¿Qué haces, Alphonse? – Este se ruborizó.

-¿Quieres... quieres bañarte conmigo hoy?

-¿¡Pero qué dices?! – Parecía que a Edward se le iba a salir sangre por la nariz. Y en verdad, Heidrich sentía una fuerte atracción hacia el alquimista de acero. Se rumoreaba que los dos eran pareja y eso Edward no lo sabía, cosa que a Heidrich no le importaba.

-Basta... – El alemán le empezaba a besar suavemente por el cuello.

-¿Vienes...?

-Vale... pero... nada de cosas raras... – Le miró avergonzado. – _"Si nadie se entera no pasa nada... Esto es una necesidad que tengo y tú no estás..." – _Pensó Edward mientras subía al cuarto de baño pensando en "esa" persona.

Pasó el rato y ambos estaban en la bañera tranquilamente, relajados. Tras la "escenita" del salón Edward no se atrevía a mirar a su compañero a los ojos. Heidrich cogió la esponja y empezó a frotarle la espalda a su "amigo".

-¿Q-qué haces? – Le preguntó ruborizado.

-Te froto la espalda... ¿no ves que no puedes tú solo? – Él solo se limitó a sonreír. Entonces Heidrich notaba que Edward empezó a temblar. - ¿Qué te pasa, Ed?

-N-no es na-nada... – Apartó la vista de él.

-Mira, Edward. Yo voy a hacerte nada si tú no quieres, ¿vale? Pero ya te he demostrado que es lo que siento.

-Lo sé... y no es eso...

-¿Entonces? ¿Es que no estas a gusto?

-Es que yo... – Bajó la mirada – Quiero que tú... que tú me... – A Edward le entró un ataque de pánico que se levantó y decidió salirse ya de la bañera pero Heidrich le cogió del brazo y le abrazó.

-Esto... Alphonse... ¿Dónde estas poniendo las manos? – Le miró con un poco de desprecio.

-L-lo si-siento, yo... Es que tienes... El trasero muy blandito... – Heidrich se puso rojo como un tomate.

-Pervertido... ¡Me voy! – Edward se enfadó.

Una vez en el dormitorio, Edward se empezaba a cambiar hasta que llegó Heidrich. Abrió bruscamente la puerta, cogió a Edward y le tiró en la cama.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – Le preguntó mientras el alemán se subía encima de él.

-¿Acaso no lo admites? Tienes una necesidad y él no está aquí para saciarte. Por eso yo... Aunque sea una sola vez quiero... ¿Lo entiendes, Edward? – Le miró con cara preocupante.

-Alphonse...

Heidrich desvistió (lo poco que llevaba puesto) a su amigo y empezó a besarle el pecho cuidadosamente. En cambió, Edward no se quejaba y pensaba:

"_Perdóname..."_

Heidrich seguía besando a Edward, cada vez más arriba, hasta llegar a sus labios. Edward parecía que disfrutaba y se olvidó de sus preocupaciones.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el poseído? – Le preguntó el alquimista al alemán.

-Porque así lo deseo. – Le susurró al oído y Edward se puso encima de él y le dijo:  
-Pues estoy harto de que todos me manipules... Ahora quiero ser yo el que posea los cuerpos.

Heidrich se estremecía cada vez más al ver como le "poseía" su "amante". Edward le lamía suavemente la blanca piel del alemán dirigiéndose a su entrepierna mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo.

-Ed, espera... – Le costó decir.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Has hecho esto alguna vez? – Dijo vergonzosamente y Edward se quedó un minuto en silencio.

-Cuando estaba en Amestris... Había un coronel que...

-No sigas. – Le interrumpió Heidrich. – Solo sigue con esto... – Y así lo hice el muchacho.

Se volvió a cambiar los papeles y ahora era Heidrich quien estaba encima de Edward, acercándose más a él, como si lo quisiera "aplastar" con ternura.

La persiana de la ventana estaba medio bajada y Edward vio una especie de sombra detrás de un árbol, pero lo ignoró.

Al día siguiente Edward se despertó y estaba solo en el dormitorio. Encima de la cómoda había una nota. Edward se levantó y la leyó:

"_Ed, he tenido que salir a trabajar. Volveré dentro de un buen rato, así que sírvete tú mismo como si estuvieras en tu casa._

_Gracias por lo de anoche, fue genial._

_Saludos:_

_Alphonse Heidrich."_

Edward se levantó, vistió y desayunó. Sé quedó pensando en lo de ayer.

"_No hice nada malo, ni mal a nadie... eso era algo natural que necesitaba y punto."_

Suspiró y abrió la puerta de la calle... Entonces se topó con alguien que reconoció enseguida y se quedo anonadado. Esta persona le cogió y le abrazó muy fuertemente y le dijo felizmente:

-¡Nii-san, por fin te encontré!

-A...Al...¿Al? – En efecto... era su querido hermano. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? He venido a buscarte, nii-san. – Alphonse le sonrió. – ¿No te alegras de verme, Ed?

-¡Pues claro que sí, tonto! Pero... no me imaginaba... ¿cómo me has encontrado? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-Tienes un hermano pequeño muy listo, ¿sabes? –Le volvió a sonreír.

-Al... –Se ruborizó el hermano mayor. – Al, tú... por fin has venido a mí de nuevo...

-Nii-san...

Pasó el rato y ambos hermanos estuvieron toda la mañana hablando de todo tipo de cosas, hasta que Alphonse le preguntó:

-Vives aquí con una persona que se parece a mí, ¿no es así?

-Sí, Alphonse Heidrich...

"_Encima se llama como yo..."_ – Pensó el hermano mayor no muy contento. - ¿Y estás con esa persona porque se parece a mí, ¿no es así, nii-san?

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices, Al?

-No soy un idiota... llevó aquí dos semanas buscándote y cuando preguntó por ti me dicen que estas con ese alemán... – Empezó a cambiarle la expresión de la cara.

-¿Al...?

-Ayer... pensé en venir a verte... la mujer de la floristería me dijo donde encontrarte y vine a verte... pero al ver por la ventana a él encima de tu cuerpo... yo...

"_Entonces... aquella sombra... ¿era él?" – _Edward no sabía qué decir.

-No me podías haber esperado, ¿no, nii-san? – Empezó a soltar unas lagrimas.

-Al, yo... No es lo que piensas, solo fue...

-¿Un capricho? ¿Cómo tuvo el coronel contigo? Di, ¿realmente fue eso? Porque parecía que él te satisfacía.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Qué te importa lo que haga en mi vida privada? – Eso le hizo daño a su hermano – Crezco, me hago mayor, tengo una vida, unas necesidades, me independizo un poco, intento relacionarme con la gente...

-¡Pero yo solo quiero estar a tú lado! Quiero crecer contigo (por eso vine aquí), quiero tener mi vida junto a ti, relacionarme contigo, independizarme contigo, tener esas necesidades contigo... Soy tú hermano pequeño... mi única familia eres tú...

-Entiendo como te sientes... todo lo hemos hecho juntos, pero encontrarás a una persona especial algún día y...

-Es que es eso, nii-san... – Se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿Eh?

-La persona especial de Al... eres tú, nii-san... Por muy hermano mío que seas.

-Al...

Edward se le acercó, le quitó la camiseta y le dijo suavemente al oído:

-¿Quieres saber el derecho que tiene uno al ser la persona especial de alguien?

-Nii-san... – Alphonse se ruborizó y Edward se acercó más a su hermano y le beso suavemente.

"_Sentir este calor todos los días... tus cálidas caricias todos los días... el derecho a poder rozarte cuando quisiera... ¿Es esto lo que quiero tener con mi hermano mayor?... Solo puedo decir una cosa... Sí quiero... lo deseo con todo mi ser..."_

Edward empezó a desnudar a su hermano y le llevó a la habitación. Alphonse estaba muy emocionado. Su hermano le había como algo más que a un hermano y Edward estaba feliz de volver a ver a su hermanito pequeño entre sus brazos. Alphonse conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía como hacerle sentir de "esa" manera que tanto le gustaba... Algo que solo un Elric sabía hacer.

-¿Esto te gusta, nii-san? – Dijo sonriente.

-Solo... no pares... – Edward se estremecía.  
Alphonse abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano, como si lo fuera a perder y no quería desprenderse de él.

-Al... – Su hermano lo miraba con cara de malicia. – Espera...

-¿Nii-san?

Edward apartó a su hermano a un lado y cogió lo que Glacier, la dueña de la floristería, le había dado... Aquel ramo de flores y le dijo a su hermano que se hallaba tumbado medio desnudo en la cama:

-Esto... esto es para ti... Feliz día de San Valentín, Al. – Le echó una sonrisa traviesa.  
-Nii-san... – Alphonse se ruborizó y corrió a su hermano. Dejó las flores encima de la mesa cuidadosamente y abrazó a su hermano mientras le decía:

-Yo solo te quiero a ti... pero, gracias por el detalle, nii-san... me encantas... tú y las flores.

Edward se emocionó tanto que le besó fuertemente en los labios._  
_

Alphonse se tiró encima de él en la cama y le cogió de las manos (como para apartarlas de él) y le empezó a besar suavemente:

-Al... suéltame... Necesito... tocarte... sentirte... – El muchacho se estremeció.

-Ahora sabes cómo se sentí al no poder tocarte de "esta" manera aquel entonces...

-Al...phonse... - Edward se tumbó boca abajo en la cama y sintió algo "extraño" por detrás - ¿Alphonse...?

-No hables... solo siente... esto no te dolerá, nii-san.

-Al... – Edward gimió.

-Nii-san... ¿está bien lo que hacemos? Quiero decir... somos hermanos, yo...

-Al, ¿Tú amor es más que fraternal lo que sientes por mí?

-Sí

-Entonces, no se hable más...

-¿Qué dirá la gente sobre esto?

-No tienen por qué saberlo. Además, la mayoría de la gente pensará que tenemos un vínculo muy fuerte entre hermanos por todo lo que nos pasó, ¿recuerdas? Así ha sido siempre...

-Entiendo... – Alphonse paró lo que le estaba haciendo a su hermano.

-Ahora, si no te importa... – Alphonse le miró fijamente – Vamos hacer un intercambio equivalente...

-¿Nii-san?

-Me toca a mí hacerte "eso". – Edward le miró con malicia y su hermano solo se ruborizo y sonrió.

Justo antes de que Edward le besara mientras le hacía "eso" alguien abrió la puerta de par en par y vio aquella escena.

-Alphonse... – Dijo Edward asombrado.

Heidrich se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido. Edward se levantó, se puso una camiseta y fue detrás del alemán. En cambio Alphonse se quedó tumbado en la cama pensando.

-¡Espera, Alphonse! – Le gritó mientras corría. Entonces le alcanzó y le cogió del brazo. Estaba apunto de decirle algo cuando este le soltó primero:

-¿Ese es él? Ese es tu adorable hermano del que tanto piensas... ¿verdad?

-Alphonse... ¿Tú también estás...?

-Sí... ¿qué pasa? Me estoy muriendo y eso a ti parece que te importa poco... Entonces lo de anoche solo fue un capricho, ¿no?

-Oye... no digas eso, Alphonse. Yo no...

-Ya... pues regresa con él y termina lo que has empezado. No os molesto más. – Echo a correr.

-¡Alphonse! – Gritó sin moverse. Entonces Alphonse se acercó a la puerta de la casa medio vestido y me quedo mirando.

-Nii-san...

Al llegar la tarde ambos hermanos estaban en la cocina hablando sobre Heidrich y al rato apareció él como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Hola, Edward. – Le sonrió.

-¿Alphonse?.

-¿No vas a presentarme a tu hermanito?

-Esto... claro – Edward no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba – Al este es Alphonse.

-Encantado – Le soltó una sonrisa hipócrita.

Se dieron la mano y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro como si se desafiaran con los ojos. Entonces sonó el teléfono y Edward lo cogió.

-Diga. – Ambos Alphonses se quedaron mirándole. Parecían que le estaba comiendo con la mirada al mayor de los Elric mientras seguían dándose la mano. – Oh, entiendo. Claro, ahora mismo voy. Gracias... Adiós.

-¿Quién era, Nii-san? – Le preguntó Alphonse con una cara adorable.

-Era una mujer de correos. Dice que me ha llegado un paquete. Voy a por él. No tardo, ¿vale? - Edward le pegó una sonrisa que hizo que su hermano se estremeciera. – Alphonse, ¿podrías hacerte cargo de Al por mi mientras estoy fuera?

-Claro, no te preocupes.

Edward se fue y Heidrich y Alphonse se quedaron en el patio trasero hablando. Intentando tener una conversación medio decente.

-Entonces, ¿estás cuidando de mi hermano? – Le pregunto Alphonse a Heidrich.

-Sí. Ambos estudiamos cohetería, pero siempre me está contando cosas sobre "su mundo" y sobre la alquimia...

-¿Y tú le crees?

-Bueno, sí... ¿Entonces fuiste una armadura?

-Sí. – Bajó la mirada tristemente.

-Eso tuvo que ser duro para ambos... – Alphonse se quedó callado durante unos minutos.

-Él se ve feliz junto a ti. – Murmuró el hermano pequeño del alquimista.

-¿Perdón? – Heidrich no le había entendido.

-Dime una cosa, Heidrich... ¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga para satisfacer a mi hermano? – Le preguntó descaradamente.

-¿A qué viene eso? – Hedrich se ruborizó. Entonces Alphonse le empujó contra la pared, haciendo un poco de daño en el hombro de Heidrich y le dijo:

-Enseñame qué es lo que le haces a mi hermano para que le puedas saciar su sed mientras yo estaba ausente... Juega conmigo, Heidrich... – Le susurró al oído.

-A-al... No podemos... – Heidrich intentaba quitar a Alphonse de encima.

-Eso mismo te habrá dicho Ed y en cambio... – Heidrich se le quedó mirando y al rato sonrió.

-Un intercambio equivalente, ¿eh? – Alphonse empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Heidrich suavemente mientras le besaba el cuello con dulzura y bajaba cada vez más la mano por su pecho.

-Alphonse... – gimió - ¿Se puede saber dónde me estás tocando? – Le preguntó haciendose la boca agua.

-Solo juego... ¿No te gusta el estilo de los Elric? – Se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Aaaah... – Volvió a gemir el alemán.

Heidrich no estaba muy cómodo apoyado de pie en la pared por lo que ambos se tumbaron en el césped del jardín y Heidrich empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones al joven Elric con la boca.

-¿Eso también se lo hacías a mi nii-san? – Le preguntó riéndose de placer pero Heidrich solo se molestó en contestarle:

-¿Te gusta...? – Rodaron por el césped.

-Veo que no eres nada escrupuloso, ¿verdad? – Le sonrió y entonces Heidrich le lamió la entrepierna y Alphonse gimió – Aaaaah... ya veo que no...

Mientras Hedrich le estaba poniendo perdido a Alphonse, esté no dejaba de pensar en su hermano y en cómo se sentiría él con alguien que se parecía a su hermano pequeño encima de él haciendo este tipo de cosas. Entonces Alphonse se empezó a preocupar...

"_¿Le gustará a mi nii-san las cosas que le hace Heidrich en vez de las cosas que le hago yo? ¿O es a mí a quien le gusta más de lo que yo le hago a mi nii-san...?"_

Volvieron a rodar por el suelo y Alphonse encima de Heidrich, sin pensarlo, le besó apasionadamente.

Entonces se escuchó la puerta y una voz.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! – Nadie contestó. - ¿Hola? ¿Al?... ¿Alphonse? – Seguía sin recibir una respuesta. Entonces se escuchó un sonido "extraño" – _"¿Qué fue eso?" –_ Pensó Edward.

Siguió caminando y vio que la puerta de la cocina estaba abierta y que no había nadie. Había una prenda tirada en el suelo, cerca de la puerta del patio trasero de la casa y Edward se temía lo peor. Pero cuando salió al patio vio otra cosa...

Ambos Alphonse estaban con las ropas sucias y tirados en el suelo.

-¿Q-qué hacéis? – Pregunto Edward algo preocupado.

-Heidrich me estaba contando cosas sobre la cohetería... Mira, un cohete de barro. – Alphonse parecía un niño pequeño jugando con la arena, cosa que a su hermano le gustó en otro sentido.

-Parece ser que a tu hermano le está empezando a gustar la cohetería, Ed. – Le sonrió Heidrich.

-Je... ya... – Heiderich miró a Alphonse y ambos sonrieron. - _"Parece ser que al final no pasó_ _nada..."_ – Edward suspiró – _"Menos mal... parece que se están empezando a llevar bien. ¿Ves, Al? Alphonse no es una mala persona. Nunca me haría daño"_

Los tres parecían contentos. Edward nunca supo lo que llegaron hacer Heidrich y Alphonse.

-Oye, Heidrich... ¿cómo te has ganado la confianza de mi hermano? – Le preguntó descaradamente por lo bajo al alemán.

-Bueno, yo... Solo he tenido que abrirme y ser yo mismo. – Le sonrió.

Edward no se fiaba mucho de su respuesta.

Llegó la noche y los tres se sentaron a cenar. Hoy la cena estaba preparada por el mayor de los Elric. Había preparado un exquisito plato de carne con verduras.

-¿Desde cuando cocinas tan bien, nii-san? Esta riquísimo. – Alphonse se quedó perplejo.

-Oye, Al... ¿qué insinúas? – Dijo algo mosqueado y su hermanito se rió cariñosamente.

-No, nada.

-Si me lo permitís, me gustaría que probarais el postre que hice. – Heidrich se levantó de la mesa y trajo de la cocina un plato con pasteles.

-¿Has hecho tú esto, Alphonse? – Edward estaba sorprendido.

-Sí, en secreto. Para algún momento especial. – Heidrich sonrió de nuevo.

"_A saber cuando hizo esto..."_ –Pensaron ambos hermanos a la vez.

-Lo que le haría a Ed con el postre... – Murmuró Alphonse con malicia pero a la vez inocentemente.

-¿Dijiste algo, Al? – Le pregunto Edward.

-No nada, nii-san.

Pasó unos minutos y Edward se empezó a sentir mal.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ed? No te veo con buena cara. – Le pregunto Heidrich.

-Y no lo estoy. – Se sentía mareado. - ¿Desde cuando lleva esa cosa en la nevera, Alphonse?

-Nii-san... – Alphonse se empezaba a preocupar por su hermano.

-Solo desde ayer... ¿Tan malo esta?

-No esta malo, Heidrich... será que... ¿Le has puesto demasiada leche? – Edward al escuchar eso empezó a preocuparse.

-Esto, yo...

Entonces Edward pegó un salto de la silla y gritó:

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que como no crezco me has tenido que poner mucha leche en la tarta para pegar el estirón de una maldita vez!?

-Ed, Heidrich nunca ha dicho o hecho eso. – Le explicó a su hermano como si se estuviera pidiendo perdón.

-Ay... que mal me siento... – Se quejó Edward mientras Alphonse le ayudaba a recostarse en la habitación y Heidrich le preparaba una tila.

-¿Estas bien, nii-san?

-Sí, bueno no, pero seguro que se me pasará... – Dijo algo mosqueado.

-No te enfades con Heidrich. Él no tiene la culpa de que seas tan bajito, Ed.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡No llames pulga que no se puede ver ni si quiera a través de un microscopio, ¿eh?! – Volvió a pegar el salto.

-Nii-san... – Dijo en voz baja con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tsk... lo siento... – Le puso la mano sobre la cabeza y apartó la mirada.

Heidrich volvió con la tila y le dijo de tomársela.

-Eso te sentará bien, Ed. – Le dijo mientras este lo miraba con mala cara.

-¿Qué tiene? – No se fiaba de él.

-Miel, agua y algunas hierbas curativas... Me lo recomendó Glacier. – Edward aún no le convenció. – No tiene leche, si es eso lo que te preocupa... – Edward se enfadó más aún.

Entonces Heidrich se acercó al oído de Alphonse y le susurró unas cuantas palabras.

Edward, aparte de enfadado, no quería ver esa escenita de los dos Alphonse y algo celosillo cogió a su hermano y le dijo al alemán:

-Oye, mi hermano es mío, ¿eh?

-Ed... – Pronunció Alphonse - ¿Me estas tratando como a un objeto? ¿Acaso soy de tu propiedad?  
-Sí... ¿Algún problema? – Volvió a apartar la vista de su hermano con vergüenza.

-No, nada. – Entonces Alphonse se alegró y le abrazó fuertemente.

-Bueno, se está haciendo tarde para mí. Mañana tengo mucho que hacer. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Heidrich. – Dijeron ambos hermanos a la vez.

-Otra vez nos hemos quedado solos, Ed... – Le dijo con malicia a su hermano y este se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. - ¿Nii-san?  
-Estoy cansado y me duele el estomago...

-¿Aún sigues enfada...? – Entonces Edward le interrumpió y le dijo:

-¿Qué te ha dicho antes?

"_Ahora sabrá como me siento cuando..." – _Pensó Alphonse.

-Cuando se te acercó de esa manera... ¿qué te dijo? ¿Te gustó? – Alphonse no lograba ver el rostro de su hermano.

-Nii-san... – Se le quedó mirando – Me dijo si queríamos jugar los dos con él un rato en su cuarto. – Le dijo inocentemente.

Entonces Edward se levantó de nuevo y gritó:  
-¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Ven aquí que te...! – Entonces Alphonse le abrazó por la espalda mientras este se iba levantando de la cama.

-No hagas movimientos bruscos, Ed... Podrías hacerte daño... – Cada vez le apretaba más.

-Al... – Edward se dio la vuelta y tumbó a su hermano en la cama mientras se ponía encima de él. Alphonse se rió.

-¿De qué te ríes, Al? – Le dijo cortado.

-Me gusta cuando te pones así... – A Edward se le puso la piel de gallina.

-Cállate, Al... – Volvió a apartar la vista.

-Últimamente te cortas mucho conmigo... ¿Hago algo más, nii-san?

-No... – No le miraba a los ojos. Alphonse le cogió suavemente hasta comerle con la mirada.

-Dímelo, Ed. Soy tú hermano. – Alphonse estaba totalmente relajado con él pero este no parecía estarlo.

-Es qué... – Alphonse se levantó un poco y se le acercó – Me da cosa...

-Vamos... nii-san...

-Se te ve tan mono entre mis brazos que me cuesta creer que hemos llegado hasta aquí, Al.

Alphonse le sonrió:

-Solo tienes que relajarte, Ed... Si no quieres hacer nada, no lo hagas... Pero deja que yo... – Alphonse se le acercó lo suficiente para besarle y así lo hizo. Le empezó a besar con ternura.

Entonces Edward empezó a pensar:

"_Al me hace sentir de esta manera... pero el otro Al me hace sentir de "aquella" manera... A Heidrich le queda poco tiempo y a Al... Es mi hermano... ¿Qué debo hacer? Todo era estaba muy claro cuando estábamos en Amestris". "Esto está mal... Soy el alquimista de acero no ningún perrito faldero... Como alquimista debería de tener las ideas claras..."_

-Nii-san... ¿Qué haces? – Alphonse ruborizado contemplaba como su hermano se apoderaba lenta y suavemente de su cuerpo cálido. - ¿No te da cosa? – le preguntó.

-Cuando tú me lo hacías no te daba cosa, ¿no?

-Ed... – Alphonse gimió.

-Además… este tipo de leche... no me importa tomarla... – Edward cerró los ojos, se rió y siguió haciéndole a su hermano lo que tanto le gustaba. Alphonse en vez de gemir pareció que gritó... pero de placer...

"_Tengo que disimular más o Heidrich vendrá... Y no quiero que este momento pare ahora... ni nunca" – _Pensó el hermano menor.

-Ed, me siento mojado... ¿Qué haces? – Gimió una vez más.

-Solo confía en mi, Al...

-Aaaah... Nii-san...

Desde la otra habitación se podía contemplar a Heidrich como miraba a la luna desde su ventana. Su expresión parecía triste y pensaba:

"_Me queda poco tiempo..."_

Entonces tosió y observó que en su mano tenía algo de sangre. Él sabía que no iba a durar mucho en este mundo, vivo, y que no iba a salir victorioso "compitiendo" contra el hermano de su amado.

-Edward... – Murmuro tristemente.

Al día siguiente, Edward se despertó y se quedó mirando a su adorable hermano que aún dormía a su lado. Al hermano mayor se le hacía la boca agua con solo mirarle pero no quería despertar a su hermanito.

-Ed... – Se le escuchó decir a Alphonse en voz baja.

-¿Sí?

-Nii-san... Más... – Alphonse abrazó a la almohada fuertemente. Entonces Edward supo que solo estaba hablando en sueños y le besó suavemente en la frente.

Edward bajó las escaleras y Heidrich estaba en la cocina con el desayuno preparado para todos. Hizo unas ricas tostadas con mermelada y frutas para comer acompañado de té inglés.

-Buenos días, Ed. – Le sonrió como siempre el alemán. Edward no dijo nada y se sentó en la mesa con la camisa medio desabrochada. – Oye, Ed, al final no vinisteis a mi cuarto. – Heidrich intentó hacerle la gracia, cosa que no consiguió. - ¿Aún sigues enfadado? ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, bueno... – Dijo sin ganas mientras bebía. – El té está bueno. – Heidrich bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable y Edward se levantó, se le acercó, le acarició suavemente el triste rostro del alemán y murmuró al oído – No pasa nada... estoy bien con los dos. – Heidrich se estremeció.

-Ed... – Alphonse apareció por la puerta de la cocina. Se había levantado y llevaba puesto un polo largo blanco que le llegaban por las rodillas (seguramente de su hermano) con el pelo un poco despeinado y suelto. Miró de mala manera a Heidrich y se sentó en la mesa a desayunar.

-Al... Buenos días – Le saludó como si nada hubiera pasado a pesar de haber contemplado esa escena - ¿Dormiste bien anoche? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Sí. Algo caluroso pero sí. – Volvió a mirar a Heidrich con cara de malicia, como si estuviera insinuando algo, como si le desafiara.

-Y bueno... ¿hay algo qué hacer hoy? – Preguntó Edward para "romper el hielo".

-Bueno, hoy estoy completamente libre. Aunque tengo que ir al médico, claro.

-¿Médico? – Preguntó Alphonse.

-Sí... – Edward apartó la mirada justo cuando Heidrich asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Estas mal? – Le preguntó Alphonse.

-Sí... Estoy enfermo. – Alphonse se sumió en la oscuridad en ese momento. Él no sabía nada de nada y se quedó congelado al saberlo.

-Vaya, yo... No sé que decir, lo siento, Hei...

-No pasa nada, Al – Le sonrió y le puso la mano en el hombro – No tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Al saber esto no tienes por qué cambiar tu actitud conmigo. Por favor, sigue siendo tú, ¿de acuerdo?

Alphonse no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara.

"_Le he estado tratando mal desde que encontré a Ed y ahora... Me siento culpable... Pero no quiero que se quede con mi hermano... Yo..."_

-Bueno, alegrad esas caras, chicos. – Dijo alegremente Heidrich – Y vayamos hacer algo los tres juntos, ¿vale?

-¿Qué cosas? - Edward no se fiaba de nuevo.

-Nii-san... – Le dijo con tono de malicia y Heidrich respondió:

-Ya sé que estamos en invierno pero conozco un sitió donde hay unas aguas termales muy...

-¿Aguas termales en invierno?

Heidrich sonrió.

-Confía en mí, Ed.

Entonces Edward pensó como lo haría el coronel Mustang y fijó en su mente una imagen de los dos Alphonse en las aguas termales. Empezó a sangrar por la nariz.

-¡Ed, ¿estás bien?! – Se preocupó Heidrich y Edward no respondía.

-¡Nii-san! ¡Reacciona, nii-san! – Le pegó en la cara pero ni modo de hacerle entrar en razón. Entonces ambos Alphonse se miraron. Parecían que estaban hablando con la mirada y le gritaron:

-¡Reacciona, retaco! – Entonces Edward "despertó" y se quejó:  
-¡¿Me estáis llamando pulga mal desarrollada?! – Heidrich y Alphonse empezaron a reirse y le abrazaron a la vez. – _"Lo que hay que aguantar algunas veces..." –_Pensó el alquimista de acero.

Al llegar a aquel lugar ambos hermanos se quedaron asombrados al ver el lugar.

-Es enorme... – Dijo Alphonse inocentemente haciendo que su hermano se ruborizase de lo mono que estaba. – No sabía que aquí había esta clase de lugares. – Heidrich sonrió.

Entraron en el recinto y Heidrich fue al mostrador. Le dio una llave y una entrada. Ambos hermanos Elric siguieron al alemán hasta la habitación y se cambiaron. Luego volvieron a bajar a las aguas Edward y Heidrich.

-¿Y tu hermano, Ed?

-Aún no ha terminado de cambiarse.

-¿No le ayudas?

-Al no es tan niño como parece. Puede cambiarse él solito. –Le respondió algo sarcástico.

-Lo siento... Lo decía por si después no sabe cómo encontrarnos. Es la primera vez que venís.

-Tranquilo, Al se orienta bien. – Le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Los dos se metieron en el agua mientras esperaban a Alphonse.

-Oye, Alphonse... Siento mucho...

-No tienes porque disculparte de nada. Todo esta bien. – Le sonrió una vez más.

-Entonces... – La expresión de Edward se volvió maliciosa y perversa – De mientras que esperamos a Al porque no... – Se acercó mucho al alemán y empezó a acariciarle.

-Edward... ¿aquí? – Se ruborizó al ver a su compañero tan cerca de él.

-Aquí y ahora... – Le dijo suavemente con un tono perverso. Por como se comportaba empezó a recordar al coronel Roy Mustang. No sabía si alegarse o morirse del asco. Se aclaró la mente e iba a empezar a lamerle el cuello a su amigo.

-Ed... no... – Heidrich intentaba pararle pero no podía, él se dejaba seducir por el alquimista. – Eres un pervertido, Edward Elric... – Le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía de placer.

-¿Acaso tú no? – Le preguntó perversamente.

Entonces, Heidrich escuchó unos pasos.

-¡Nii-san! - Era Alphonse. - ¡Nii-san, nii-san!

-Ed, tu hermano. – Edward se levantó y le dijo:

-Esto no quedará así, Heidrich... No voy a dejarte a medias, sé que lo deseas. – Le miro decididamente, se puso la toalla alrededor y salió un momento al pasillo. – Al, aquí.

-¡Nii-san! – Sonrió.

-¿Te ha costado encontrarnos? - Le puso la mano por encima de la cabeza.

-No, pregunté en la recepción. – Le cogió del brazo cariñosamente. Edward sonrió.

Los tres se quedaron disfrutando del baño un buen rato y hablando sobre todo tipo de cosas. Estaban al aire libre y a pesar de que era invierno los tres estaban a gusto. Había una pared donde estaba un reloj y Heidrich vio la hora y se acordó del médico .

-¡Ah! El médico... Llegaré tarde si no me voy ahora... Cuando termine vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Aquí? – preguntó Edward.

-Sí, he reservado una habitación para esta noche, llámale una especie de excursión. Solo quedaba una habitación, así que nos quedaremos los tres en la misma. Dan buenos servicios aquí.

-Pero...

-Tranquilo. Estaré bien. Tú y tu hermano disfrutad de este paisaje y relajaos. Intentaré no tardar. Adiós. – Se marchó con prisa.

"_Ha dicho una sola habitación... Tal vez podremos jugar los tres juntos esta noche..."_ – Pensó el menor de los Elric.

En ese momento Alphonse no se había percatado de dónde le estaba poniendo la mano a su hermano y este directamente se la cogió y le dijo:

-Al... Ahora no.

-Ed... – Alphonse se quedó con las ganas.

-Dios...

-¿Nii-san?

-Te ves tan mono... Ojala no fueras mi hermano.

Eso le preocupó a Alphonse.

-Pero si siendo tu hermano tenemos derecho al roce...

-Lo sé pero es que... Eres mi hermano... mi sangre, mi otra imagen... Seguro que nuestros padres no les gustaría vernos aquí.

Alphonse bajó la mirada.

-Pero no están aquí para verlo...

-Al... Lo siento, no quería...

-No importa, en serio, Ed – Alphonse sonrió hipócritamente.

-Ven. – Edward le abrazó.

"_Este calor... su cuerpo... me hace sentir tan bien cuando estoy tan cerca de mi hermano..." – _Pensó Alphonse ruborizado.

-Pase lo que pase y digan lo que digan, por muy hermano mío que seas yo siempre te voy a querer como algo más que a un hermano, ¿comprendes?

-Nii-san... – Alphonse se sentía feliz al oír eso.

Ambos se quedaron un rato abrazados el uno al otro.

-Anoche soñé que Alphonse y tú os peleabais.

-No me extrañaría, Ed.

-¿Pero por qué te cae mal? Si cuando volví parecíais muy amigos.

-Ya... me pongo "amable" con él para que tú estés feliz pero no soporto la idea de que hayas estado con él todo este tiempo mientras yo te buscaba. Eso me hace daño. – Edward se rió.

-Venga, tonto. Yo nunca...

-¿Tú nunca? Y aquella vez... ¿qué fue?

Edward se quedó callado unos minutos y luego continúo:

-La primera y última vez... Compréndeme que había llegado a mis limites.

-No me gusta que mires a otros hombres de "esa" manera, nii-san – Le dijo seriamente.

-¿Estas celoso? – Edward le pegó una mirada penetrante.

-Sí... – Le costó reconocer y se puso encima de su hermano – Edward Elric solo pertenece a Alphonse Elric y a nadie más. Además... ¿te gusta las cosas que él te hace o te gustan más las cosas que yo te hago, Ed? – Se empezó a cortar un poco.

-Al... – Le empezó a acariciar el pecho.

-Te cuesta "elegir", ¿verdad?. Elegir a las personas esta mal, nii-san. Estas jugando a dos bandas y ... – Edward no le dejó continuar y para hacerle callar le besó apasionadamente.

-¿Ya? ¿Has terminado conmigo? ¿Estas más tranquilo así? – Alphonse se ruborizó más todavía.

-No... acabo de empezar, Ed... – Le empezó a besar por el cuello (una de las costumbres que tenían los Elric) y Edward gimió.

Edward andaba pensando en lo que dijo su hermano sobre ir a dos bandas. Él estaba en lo cierto y eso estaba mal. Por otra parte Heidrich tarde o temprano iba a morir y eso entristecía al alquimista, pero también adoraba a su hermano con locura. Él quería a ambos pero no sabía qué hacer. Alphonse se había "matado" buscando a su hermano para que ahora este le dejase por el alemán. Realmente estaba preocupado. Necesitaba tener las cosas claras. Él podía hacer feliz a uno de los dos pero a la vez haría daño al otro y él no quería eso. Era una responsabilidad muy grande para él.

Mientras su hermano le "devoraba" el cuerpo entero Edward se sumía en un estado de placer que le costaba hacer pensar. Entonces recordó lo que Heidrich le dijo una vez:

"_Yo siempre voy a estar solo, incluso si no muero seguiré estando solo... Y si muero... nadie se preocupará y estará triste por mi muerte... Por eso quiero, Edward, que me recuerdes. Quiero dejar señales y huellas de que estuve vivo en este mundo"_

-Has dejado ya tú huella en mí, Alphonse... – Murmuró Edward.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó su hermano que estaba entre sus piernas.

-Perdona, no he dicho nada, Al. – Le sonrió. Entonces sus ideas se aclararon. Apunto de seguir su hermano con lo que estaba haciendo se aparta Edward, se le acerca y le dice muy cerca de sus labios – No voy a dejar que nadie más se apodere de mi cuerpo, Al... Soy solo tuyo y tú eres mío... – Entonces le besó.

-Eso es que... – Alphonse se estremeció al oír sus palabras de nuevo.

-Solos tú y yo.

-Pero... ¿Y Heidrich?  
-No te preocupes... él lo entenderá... – Le acarició su suave cabello.

-Nii-san... – Le besó otra vez - ... te quiero.

Ambos hermanos salieron de las aguas termales y se adentraron a la habitación dónde pasarían toda una tarde, a la espera de la llegada de Heidrich, demostrando su apasionado amor el uno al otro sin importarles nada en ese momento. Esa experiencia íntima que iban a volver a tener, ahora sería algo único y especial para los dos. Lleno de placer, amor, cariño y el calor de la persona amada encima de ti.

Todo era perfecto, solo había una cosa que no encajaba... Heidrich nunca volvió del médico.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Los pecados de un alquimista. Capitulo 2: Despedidas y reencuentros.  
By Neko-chan Elric 

Al día siguiente Alphonse se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol y se quedó mirando a su hermano mayor como dormía a su lado. Se puso los pantalones y se quedó pensando en lo que habían hecho anoche. Al pasar un rato, Edward se despertó con hambre, se arregló y ambos hermanos bajaron a desayunar. Mientras desayunaban Alphonse le preguntó a su hermano:

-Al final Heidrich no llegó anoche... – Parecía preocupado.

-Sí... Tal vez se encontrase mal y decidió irse a casa. Suele hacer ese tipo de cosas para que no me preocupe.

Siguieron cenando y al cabo de unas horas decidieron volver a casa. Ninguno de los dos comentó lo de la noche anterior. Era como si aquello se estuviera convirtiendo en algo habitual y normal entre ellos. Al llegar a casa se dieron cuenta de que estaba vacía. No había ninguna nota del alemán ni nada por el estilo.

"_¿Dónde se habrá metido...?"_ – Pensó Edward.

-A lo mejor tiene trabajo. – Dijo Alphonse por lo bajo como si pudiera leer la mente de su hermano.

-Tal vez pueda ser eso.

Pasaron las horas y la mañana se iba haciendo tarde. Llegó la hora de comer pero el alemán no aparecía por ninguna parte. Eso le empezaba a mosquear al mayor de los Elric. Cogió su chaqueta y se fue a por él, aunque no sabía muy bien donde encontrarle. Empezó a buscarle por el parque, el centro, los alrededores, etc... Pero este no aparecía. Edward estaba bastante preocupado y empezaba a desesperarse. Entonces optó por ir al sitio donde dijo su amiga que iría; El médico.

Entró en al hospital y preguntó en recepción. Una hermosa mujer le atendió amablemente y le dijo que esperase. Se levantó de la silla y se fue. Edward esperó impacientemente en una silla que había y al cabo de unos minutos volvió la mujer junto con un hombre de una bata blanca.

-¿Es usted familiar de Alphonse Heidrich? – Le preguntó.

-No...

-Lo siento pero solo familiares del paciente pueden verle.

-¡Espere! – Alzó el tono de voz.

-Shhh, por favor, esto es un hospital. – Le dijo el médico.

-L-lo siento... – Edward se disculpó y continuó – Soy un amigo del paciente. ¿Por lo menos puede decirme qué le pasa? Ayer dijo que iba a venir aquí pero nunca regresó y...

-No tiene familiares, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó seriamente el médico.

-Exacto... por eso yo...

-Entiendo. – El médico se quedó pensando.

El hombre se enseñó y acompañó a Edward hasta donde se encontraba su amigo. Abrió la puerta despacio y el alquimista contempló aquello.

-E-es... horrible... Alphonse... – Murmuró con un miedo terrible en el cuerpo.  
Edward vio como Heidrich estaba en la cama, lleno de tubos y maquinarías por todos lados. Era realmente traumante para él. No había palabras para describir lo que sentía y veía. Se le veía tan vacío a Heidrich. Entonces el médico empezó a explicarle al alquimista qué le había pasado pero este parecía que hacía oídos sordos y se sumió en un manto de oscuridad y preocupación.

El médico dejo a Edward con Heidrich solos en la habitación. Este se le acercó y le cogió de la mano.

-Esta totalmente helado... – Dijo como si fuera a llorar.

Entonces numerables imágenes se le venían a Edward de cuando le conoció por primera vez. Él sabía que no podía pensar "de esa manera" aún, pero sabiendo todo lo que había pasado y el problema que tenía su amigo no sabía como reaccionar.

-Si pudiese utilizar la alquimia en este mundo... – Bajó la cabeza mientras le apretaba más la mano a su amigo.

-Ed... ward... – Se escuchó.

Edward reaccionó:

-¡Alphonse!

-Has venido… - Le costó decir - ¿Por qué tienes que verme en este estado? – Le sonrió como siempre hacía el alemán.

-¡Idiota! – Fue lo único que pudo decirle. – Yo ya sabía lo de tu estado pero no quisiste mi ayuda... ¿Por qué? – Empezaba a caer una lágrima sobre su triste rostro. Entonces Heidrich, con un esfuerzo tremendo, le acercó la mano a su cara para acariciarle y se quitó la mascarilla que llevaba y le dijo suavemente:

-Porque te quiero...

-Nii-san... – Se escucho decir por atrás. Edward se giró.

-¿Al? – Su hermano pequeño le había seguido y consiguió tener acceso al cuarto de Heidrich.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó mientras miraba como su hermano le cogía de la mano y lo escuchaba todo.

-Es horrible... – Dijo el pequeño. Edward se apartó de la cama.

-¡Es-esto n-no es...! – Antes de que el chico de acero terminará su frase Alphonse se acercó llorando a Heidrich y se arrodilló al suelo.

-Lo siento... – Era incapaz de mirar al enfermo a la cara.

-Al...

-No tienes por qué lamentarlo, Al – No paraba de sonreírle a la gente. Siempre se mostraba cariñoso con todo el mundo.

Entró el médico y les dijo a los dos hermanos que tenían que dejar la sala libre.

En el pasillo, sentados en un banco, Alphonse le preguntó:

-Heidrich... Se va a morir tarde o temprano, ¿no?

Edward no contestó.

-Entiendo... – Alphonse aún estaba medio llorando. Edward le puso la mano sobre su cabeza y le dijo:

-Yo no puedo hacer nada y tú tampoco... Solo él, con su fuerza de voluntad, y los médicos pueden hacer algo. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos decía el maestro? La muerte es inevitable y no podemos hacer nada para eso. No podemos detener el flujo de la vida...

-...Y no se puede resucitar a nadie de la muerte... – Continuó el pequeño.

-La culpa no es tuya, Al.

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron.

Volvieron a casa. Sin decir nada. Tristes, vacíos... Cenaron, se desvistieron y se fueron a la cama pronto. Esperando a que esa pesadilla desapareciera. Ni si quiera se dijeron las buenas noches. Esa semana volvieron al hospital varios días a visitar a su amigo. Esta vez no tenía la mascarilla y no estaba tan débil como el día anterior. Ambos hermanos se sentían culpable, Alphonse más que Edward, pero no querían que Heidrich les vieran así por lo que intentaron actuar con normalidad.

-Voy a por unas bebidas. – Dijo Alphonse.

-Vale. Tráele algo a Alphonse por si quiere.

Al salir el menor de los Elric, Edward se calmó y se sentó al lado del alemán.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Ed? Conozca ya esa mirada.

-No es nada... es solo que a Al lo encuentro más revoltoso.

¿Qué quieres decir?

-Apenas me habla, no me hace caso y pasa la mayoría del tiempo encerrado en la habitación. Es como si estuviera enfadado consigo mismo.

-Se le pasará, ya lo verás. –Dijo risueño.

-¿Por qué estas siempre tan calmado a pesar de lo que te pasa? Después de lo que me dijiste tú...

-Edward... Después de lo que te dije empecé a pensar... Y ya lo he asumido. A veces la verdad duele, pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-¿Le temes a la muerte?

-¿Eh?  
-¿Qué si le temes a la muerte?

-Ed...

Alphonse interrumpió:  
-Aquí traigo las bebidas. Tomad. – Le dio uno a los tres, todos del mismo sabor.

Entonces volvió el médico de Heidrich.

-Perdonad, ¿interrumpo algo?

-Ah, doctor... Nada, pase, por favor. – Contestó Heidrich.

-Tengo noticias sobre su estado. – Mientras decía esto miraba a los dos hermanos como si quisiera que no lo oyesen.

-Por favor, doctor, deje que se queden.

-Muy bien... – Tomó su tiempo y siguió – Debo decirle que esta semana la lleva bastante mejor que otras veces y que con suerte puede que vuelvas a casa esta misma noche.

-¡Eso es genial! – Dio saltos de alegría Alphonse.

-Pero tendrías que volver más a menudo para tenerte controlado.

-No hay problema, doctor. – Le dijo el alemán contento.

Justo cuando el médico salió de la habitación Edward le siguió para hablar con él y le preguntó:

-¿Cuánto le queda? – El médico no respondió. Se puso enfrente de él con una mirada penetrante y le volvió a preguntar - ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda, doctor?

El médico pasó de él y le dijo:

-Solo estate pendiente de que sea las mejores semanas de su vida, muchacho.

Edward se quedó paralizado en el pasillo pensando durante unos minutos. En cambió en la habitación, que estaban solos los dos Alphonse, se respirada un aire algo incomodo.

-Oye, Heidrich... – Empezó a decirle para romper el hielo con vergüenza. - ¿Cuáles son tus deseos?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Por favor, contesta.

Entonces Heidrich lo comprendió y le dijo señaló con la mano para que se acercase. Este le hizo caso y le susurró al oído.

-Ah... – Alphonse se apartó de él – ¡No puedo hacer eso!

Heidrich le sonrió.

-Lo sé, Al...

Alphonse se quedó pensando mirándole

"_Nii-san..."_

Llegado la noche, el médico le doy el alta al enfermo y los tres se marcharon a casa.

-Me alegro de volver a casa. – Dijo contento el alemán.

-Todos lo estamos. – Respondió Ed. Alphonse no dijo ni una sola palabra desde que salió del hospital.

Los tres cenaron y Alphonse parecía no tener hambre.

-¿Por qué no comes, Al? – Le dijo Ed.

-Estoy lleno.

-Pero si apenas has comido.- Alphonse no contestó, seguía con la mirada baja. – Bueno, con vuestro permiso... – Ed se levantó de la silla – Me voy a la cama que tengo sueño. Han pasado muchas cosas hoy... Mañana haremos alguna excursión o algo, ¿de acuerdo? Así lo celebramos ya que todos estaremos menos cansados.

-Claro. – Dijo Heidrich y se despidió.

Heidrich miraba como Edward subía las escaleras y se quedo mirando a Alphonse, que seguía sin levantar la miraba.

-¿En serio no tienes hambre? – Le dijo inocentemente el enfermo.

-Puedes comerte mi plato si así lo deseas. – Era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

-No es precisamente eso lo que quiero comerme. – Le sonrió con malicia.

-Entonces ve...

-¿Eh?

-Que si es eso lo que quieres ve... No te lo voy a impedir.

Heidrich se levantó de la silla le dio un beso en la frente y subió las escaleras.

Entonces a Alphonse se le vino a la mente lo que le susurró al oído Heidrich en el hospital.

"_Si quieres complacerme estos últimos días de mi vida... Entonces dame a tu hermano solo para mí." _

Con tan solo pensarlo Alphonse se enfadó con él mismo:

-Nii-san... Lo siento... – Se apretó las manos.

En medio de la oscura habitación, Edward no paraba de dar vueltas a lo que le dijo el médico. Sintió como alguien se metía en su cama y bajo las mantas le empezaba a besar.

-No, Al... Hoy no, déjame. – Se quejó el muchacho pero esté no le hizo caso. - ¡Ya vale, Al! – Se levantó de la cama. - ¡Estas insoportable últimamente!

Entonces "su hermano" se dirigió a Edward y al ver que aquella sombra era mucho más alta que Alphonse se empezó a asustar.

-¿Al?

La misteriosa sombra cogió al alquimista de los brazos, los puso detrás y empezó a besarle el cuello. Edward solo gemía.

-De...jame... – Empezaba a excitarse.

Alphonse desde el otro lado de la puerta oía como su hermano intentaba "escapar" de la misteriosa sombra, pero no hizo nada y les encerró en la habitación. Edward pudo soltarse de él y se dirigió a la puerta a oscuras. Se chocó con una silla pero siguió y no pudo abrirla.

-¡Al, ayudame! – Gritó pero su hermano no hizo nada.

Y entonces bruscamente la sombra le tiró en la cama. Le dio a beber un líquido que era ni más ni menos que un afrodisíaco muy potente sacado de dios sabe dónde y se lo hizo tomar.

-¿Qué es esto? Esta dulce...

-Solo bebe y calla... – Murmuró.

"_Esa voz..."_ – Edward reaccionó - ¡Suéltame Alphonse! – Heidrich no le hizo caso y se atrevió a pegarle tan fuerte que lo dejo medio atontado. Aprovechó el alemán para atarle a la cama mientras intentaba desnudarle lentamente. Heidrich no se fiaba mucho del efecto de la bebida e hizo bebérsela de nuevo entera. Pero antes él se la metió en la boca y se la hizo beber al alquimista de su propia boca.

Edward se dio cuenta de aquello. Le estaban obligando hacer algo que no quería en ese momento y su hermano no hacía nada para detenerle. En efecto, esa noche Heidrich estaba violando a su amigo y mientras él solo gemía, lloraba, gritaba pidiendo ayuda y sentía demasiado placer su hermano estaba al otro lado de la puerta escuchando todo, sentado con la cabeza baja y llorando.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Alphonse?

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Yo nunca podré tenerte para mí.

-¿Pero por qué de esta manera? ¡Alphonse, para! ¡Te lo suplico, me haces daño!

-Lo siento, Edward, pero... Aguanta unas horas más... Una vez esté tu cuerpo marcado podré descansar en paz. – Edward gritó:

-¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaal!!!!

Pasó medía hora y la habitación seguía a oscuras. Edward no podía ver lo que le hacía pero sí lo sentía. Ya no se quejaba pero si gemía y lloraba. Estaba como paralizado mientras Heidrich andaba haciéndole todo tipo de perversas cosas. Los ojos de Edward parecían vacíos y solo pensaba en por qué su hermano no le ayudaba.

"_Nii-san... por favor, perdóname..."_

Alphonse no sabía qué hacer y reunió el valor necesario para levantarse e intentar detener a Heidrich. No aguantaba más. Pero, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta escuchó unas palabras que le dolieron en el alma.

-Aunque sea por última vez, por favor, dime lo que quiero oir.

-¿Si lo digo me dejarás ir? – Miró de reojo a su violador.

-No. Solo si me dices lo que quiero oír y me pides más, puede que me detenga.

-¿Es está la forma que tienes de despedirte?

-¿Quién dijo que fuera una despedida, Ed?

Entonces el silencio se adueñó de la situación durante unos minutos.

-Sabes que como tú no hay nadie, Heidrich. Sabes que por mucho que me aleje de ti, por mucho que finja o este lejos de ti sabes que yo siempre te querré. Sabes que aunque diga que quiero que lo dejes en verdad deseo que sigas eternamente. Te quiero, Alphonse Heidrich.

Heidrich sonrió complacido y Alphonse corrió escaleras abajo, cogió su gabardina y salió de la casa. Heidrich siguió un poco más. Edward no se quejó, le dejó continuar haciendo su trabajo. Su último deseo.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Heidrich se despertó abrazado a su amigo. Estuvo unos minutos mirando como dormía y se levantó y vistió. No se había arrepentido de nada de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Buscó al hermano de Edward para hablar con él y no lo encontró por ningún lado. No sabía adónde podría haber ido. Pensaba que quizás había salido por lo que recogió todas sus cosas, le dejó una carta encima de la mesa y se fue de la casa sin formular palabra alguna.

Edward se despertó sobre las diez de la mañana atontado. Le dolía la cabeza y veía doble.

"_Probablemente fue de la manera tan brusca que me hizo beber aquella cosa"_ – Pensó.

El joven Elric recordaba con imagen borrosa todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Vio que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par y que el sol brillaba con más luz que nunca aquel día. Se quedó pensando, desnudo en la cama, el por qué del comportamiento de su hermano y se envolvió entre las sábanas. A la media hora se vistió y bajó abajo. No había nadie. La casa estaba completamente vacía. Edward buscaba a alguno de los dos Alphonse pero no daba con ninguno. ¿Dónde podrían estar? ¿Podría ser que Heiderich estuviera de nuevo en el hospital?.

Elric cogió su gabardina y salió de la casa. Aquellas paredes estaban selladas. Aquélla casa guardaba el secreto de los Elric y el pecado del alemán que ahora estaba vacía pero daba mucho de que hablar.

"_Mi hermano me odia. Seguro que está muy enfadado conmigo. No me va a dirigir palabra alguna. Hice mal en dejarle con Heidrich pero lo hecho, hecho está. Me siento fatal pero no puedo volver a mirar a mi nii-san a los ojos nunca más."_

Alphonse se sentía culpable (una vez más) por lo ocurrido la otra noche y no hacia más que darle vueltas al asunto. El hermanito del alquimista mostraba un aspecto horrible: con apreciables ojeras, despeinado y la ropa toda sucia. Al marcharse de ahí llorando la noche anterior parecía ser que no volvió a la casa. Se había quedado toda la noche como un vagabundo en la calle, durmiendo en el suelo de una iglesia. No tenía intenciones de volver a ver a su hermano y pensó que fue un error volver a verle en aquella situación.

"_Debería de haberme quedado en Amestris" – _Mientras pensaba esto intentaba conseguir un billete de tren a algún lugar donde lo llevaría lejos de ahí. Un lugar donde ni Edward ni Heidrich lo encontraran.

Edward buscó al alemán en el trabajo y los sitios donde podría estar hasta llegar por fin al hospital. Peguntó por el enfermo pero nadie le decía nada.

-Le hemos dado de alta, señor.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé. Solo quiero preguntar si tenía alguna cita con el médico hoy. – Edward empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-No, lo siento, pero por aquí no ha pasado.

-Vale, gracias de todas maneras. – Bajó la cabeza. – _"Si no está en el hospital, ni en el trabajo, ¿dónde demonios se habrá metido?" – _Pensaba.

Estuvo toda el día buscando a Heidrich hasta que se dio por vencido y volvió a casa. Pero seguía vacía. Ninguno de los Alphonse había dejado marcas en la casa y eso empezó a preocuparle. Edward esperó y esperó y esperó. Durante casi seis horas sentado en una silla de la cocina esperando a que alguno de los dos apareciera por la puerta pero ninguno lo hizo.

-¡Ya estoy más que harto! – Gritó el joven alquimista. – Me tienen aquí esperando todo el santo día y ninguno regresa... ¿Pero qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? – Entonces Edward se reveló – No será que...

Al fin se dio cuenta de lo que parecía aquello. Se habían ido de casa. Eso le puso de los nervios al hermano mayor y no sabía qué hacer. Salió desesperado de la casa, una vez más, y gritaba por la calle el nombre de ambos. Preguntó a todo los conocidos de la cuidad pero no daba con una respuesta clara.

-Disculpe, señor. –Le vino un niño pequeño de aspecto rico y educado. – Yo he visto a uno de los chicos que usted a estado describiendo.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

-Vi a uno de los chicos... el de la gabardina roja que decías. La última vez que le vi fue en la estación de tren.

Edward no dudó ni un segundo y se fue corriendo a por Alphonse.

Alphonse estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de la estación esperando a que llegara el próximo tren para desaparecer de las vidas de Edward y Heidrich. El muchacho tenía una mirada perdida y miraba al suelo. Estaba muy pálido y, probablemente, con hambre. Entonces una joven con ropas oscuras y el pelo largo y recogido se le acercó y le dirigió unas palabras con una dulce voz:

-Hola. – Alphonse no levantó la mirada. – ¿Podría sentarme aquí?.

-Sí. – Dijo sin ganas.

-¿A qué tren estás esperando?

-No lo sé.

-¿Eh?

-A cualquiera que me lleve lejos de aquí.

-Perdóneme por preguntar, pero, ¿está usted bien? Le encuentro un poco palidillo.

Alphonse no contestó.

-No es nada.

-Esto... – La chica, preocupada, se quedó mirando. – Podría ofrecerte comida o cualquier otra cosa que necesites.

-No se moleste. Estoy bien.

-Si necesitas hablar de cualquier cosa... – Hizo otra pausa. – Me llamo Anne. Seamos amigos, ¿vale?

-Muy bien, Anne. Veo que no puedo estar solo esperando el tren... Soy Alphonse Elric, pero todos me llaman Al.

-Encantada, Al. – La chica sonrió. - ¿Por qué estás con los ánimos por los suelos?

-Bueno... Es que... digamos que he dejado que le hagan algo malo a mi hermano mayor.

-¿Tienes un hermano mayor?

-Sí.

-Claro, si uno está en este mundo, era de esperar que el otro chaval también. – Murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Perdón?

-No, nada. – Volvió a sonreír. – ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Puedo saberlo?

-Bueno... digamos que es un tema "familiar". No me gustaría contarlo.

-Entiendo. Perdona por ser tan entrometida.

Un hombre se acercó a los dos jóvenes. Era un hombre de mediana edad e iba vestido con un traje.

-Disculpad, pero el último tren ya no va a pasar por aquí. Hubo un accidente en el pueblo vecino. Lo siento mucho. Vamos a cerrar la estación por hoy.

Ambos recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la estación.

-Me imagino que no tienes adonde ir. Si quieres puedo darte un lugar donde dormir en vez de ir a una posada. Por lo menos te saldrá gratis.

-Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, Anne.

La chica volvió a sonreír. Estuvieron caminando hasta llegar a la primera esquina donde había un callejón sin salida.

-Al final me quedé con las ganas de saber que problema "familiar" habéis tenido.

-¿Eh? – Alphonse empezó a notar un clima extraño en el ambiente.

-Vamos, Alphonse, a mi me lo puedes contar. ¿Qué tal está el canijo de acero?

-Tú... ¿cómo sabes...? – Alphonse empezó a temblar. - ¡¿Quién eres?!

-Aún no te das cuenta, ¿no? – Se puso una mano en la cintura. – Sigues siendo tan inocente como siempre, joven Elric. Aunque no entiendo muy bien cómo has llegado aquí, al otro lado de la puerta.

Entonces, Alphonse reaccionó:

-¿En... Envy?

-¡Por fin! ¿Acaso no me reconocías? – Envy echó a reír. – Se me da bien hacer de chica, ¿no crees? – Le miró con malicia. Se quitó la oscura y larga ropa oscura que llevaba hasta estar más ligero, como él solía ir vestido siempre y se dejó la larga melena al aire.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿¿Cómo has llegado al otro lado?!

-¿Y tú? No entiendo cómo has podido llegar aquí. ¿No crees que este mundo es un asco? Vosotros no podéis utilizar la alquimia, pero yo tampoco puedo transformarme. –Eso le dio tanta rabia al homúnculo que le dio una patada a un cubo de basura que había por ahí.

-¿Qué has venido hacer aquí, Envy?

-Eso es algo bastante obvio. Al final me quedé con las ganas, pero creo que al final con el menor de los hermanos me bastará... – Volvió a sonreír con malicia y se acercó a Alphonse.

Envy le cogió del brazo y le llevó a un rincón del callejón.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! – Le gritó Alphonse.

-Pórtate bien, niño y déjame tu cuerpo hasta que encuentre al enano de tu hermano. – Envy le tiró al suelo y bruscamente intentaba quitarle la ropa. Alphonse no paraba de intentar salir de entre sus brazos. - ¿Al final vamos a tener que hacer las cosas por las malas?

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! – Envy le hizo daño. - ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeed!

-¡Cállate ya! – Envy alzó la mano para pegarle cuando de pronto se escuchó una voz:

-¡No te atrevas a pegar a mi hermano, bastardo!

Edward apareció de entre la nada.

-¡Nii-san! – Lloró.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, el canijo de acero por fin está aquí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Envy? ¡Quita tus sucias manos de Al!

-Menuda forma de pedir las cosas.

Envy empujó a Alphonse a un lado y le pegó al alquimista. Este se levantó y le dio una patada al homúnculo. Ambos empezaron a pelear en el callejón. Alphonse solo miraba paralizado.

-Contesta a mis preguntas, Envy.

-Mantengo mi opinión, enano. Así no se piden las cosas.

-¡Qué no me llames enano!

-Siempre igual – Envy se rió.

-¿A qué has venido?

-¿Yo? No sé, ¿a qué quieres que venga?. – El homúnculo se mofaba de Edward.

-Maldito seas. – Dijo entre dientes.

Envy le dio unas cuantas patadas a Edward que lo hizo caer al suelo. Por lo que Envy se le acercó, se arrodillo y le besó en los labios.

-¡Deja a mi hermano! – Gritó Al lleno de ira.

-Sigues sabiendo a chocolate, canijo. – Le susurró Envy al oído de Edward. – Como la última vez.

-Envy... – Edward reaccionó y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago – ¡Ahora no es el momento!

-Argh... – Eso le dolió al homúnculo. – Muy bien, amor. Ya nos veremos. – Mientras se iba pasó por al lado de Alphonse y le acarició la cabeza. Luego, echó a correr.

-¡Al! – Aún le dolía algunas costillas de las palizas que le había dado Envy. - ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Ed, yo... lo siento, lo siento mucho. – Alphonse estaba sin camiseta y los pantalones desabrochados con la gabardina por encima de él. Los brazos de su hermano le rodeaban mientras lloraba.

-No te preocupes, Al... ya estoy aquí. Todo pasó. – Le abrazó fuertemente.

-¿No estás enfadado conmigo por lo de Heiderich?

Edward se quedó pensando.

-Él también ha desaparecido, pero ahora no puedo preocuparme por eso. Tú eres más importante.

¿Qué vamos hacer, nii-san?

-Aceptar lo que ha pasado y esperar. Ahora tenemos otro problema: Envy está aquí y seguro que no nos trae regalitos de navidad precisamente.

La realidad era algo confusa. Heiderich había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Envy, de alguna manera, estaba en este mundo y probablemente no tramaría nada bueno. Y los Elric en aquella callejuela sin salida sentados, en el suelo, abrazados el uno al otro perdonando por todo lo que había pasado. Iban a ser unos años difíciles y lo único en lo que pensaban ambos hermano era el temor que tenían de volver a perderse el uno y el otro.

_To be continue..._


	3. Chapter 3

Los pecados de un alquimista. Capitulo 3: Sueños perturbadores (Primera parte)  
By: x-Edward-Elric-x

La noche cae y el fuego de la chimenea es lo único que se puede contemplar en medio de toda la oscuridad. Eran las tantas de la madrugada y lo único que podía hacer el alquimista era mirar el fuego. Sentado, veía como las imágenes de tiempos pasados volvían a su memoria. Se hacía mil y una preguntas sobre todo lo que había pasado. ¿Dónde estaría el alemán?, ¿qué podría tramar Envy?, ¿por qué estaba en este mundo?. Tanto él como su hermano no lo sabían. Alphonse estaba arriba, en la cama, durmiendo, pero, aún Edward sabiéndolo, no quiso molestarle. El alquimista se sentía extraño, triste, asustado e incluso indefenso ante tal situación. Sabía perfectamente que en este mundo no podía utilizar la alquimia para absolutamente nada y que el propio homúnculo tampoco puede transformarse. Edward no conseguía entender los planes que, supuestamente, cree que tiene planeado el ser carecedor de alma. Recordaba los últimos momentos del día, cuando tanto homúnculo como alquimista estaban peleándose en aquel callejón de la ciudad.

"_Sigues sabiendo a chocolate, canijo... Como la última vez."_

Esa frase no paraba de repetirse una y otra vez sensualmente en la cabeza del joven Elric. Cada vez más se iba comiendo la cabeza por dentro, intentando sacar algo en claro, pero de nada le sirvió. Estaba inquieto y él lo sabía. No le gustaba y sabía que era impropio de él.

"_¿A qué has venido a este mundo, homúnculo? ... ¿y por qué?"_ – Pensaba.

Entonces se levantó y se apoyo sobre la pared y fijo sus dorados ojos en la ventana, viendo la calle desierta, oscura y, probablemente, fría. Empezó a pensar en cómo había llegado a esta situación. Empezando por aquella frase que tanto le hacía ruborizarse y que cada vez que recordaba el momento en que se lo dijo, con esa voz, se estremecía.

"_Sigues sabiendo a chocolate, canijo... Como la última vez."_

¿Os interesaría saber el por qué de la reacción del alquimista ante esta frase?

Ocurrió ya hace algún tiempo; un tiempo que Edward no podrá olvidar jamás. Un tiempo en el que la alquimia sí podía ser utilizada, un tiempo en el que todavía no se había traspasado la puerta, un tiempo en el que lo único importante era conseguir la piedra filosofal, el cuerpo de Alphonse y acabar con aquellos seres que se hacían llamar homúnculos.

-¿Estás seguro de que era aquí donde nos dijo el coronel que se habían visto los homúnculos, Ed? –Preguntaba el menor de los Elric mirando hacía un lado y hacía otro sin expresión definida en el rostro ya que, en aquellos tiempo, Alphonse aún conservaba su aspecto en armadura.

El hermano mayor sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo y miró su contenido.

-Eso es lo que pone aquí... Más vale que ese coronel no se equivoque. Le veo capaz de mandarnos aquí sin motivo alguno o ya sabes... Siempre nos tiene que utilizar como marionetas para sus tejemanejes.

-Puede ser, pero, Ed, no tienes que hablar tan mal del coronel. Recuerda que es como nuestro tutor.

-¡Me da igual!

-No tienes remedio, hermano.

-Bueno, dejémoslo. – mira el papel en el que había un pequeño mapa dibujado y un texto que ocupaba mitad del folio, junto con una firma abajo del todo. – Según esto hay una bifurcación, ¿ves alguna, Al?

-¿Eh? – mira a su alrededor de nuevo. - ¡Ah! Sí, mira, por ahí.

-Genial. Yo iré por la derecha y tú por la izquierda. Si encuentras algo solo tienes que gritar mi nombre, ¿entendido?

-Lo mismo te digo, Ed.

Y ambos hermanos se separaron y siguieron por caminos diferentes.

Edward siguió por aquel camino de la derecha que cada vez se hacía más estrecho. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida y se paró en seco.

"_¿Un muro? ¿No es un poco extraño que me haya señalado un sitio dónde no haya salida? ¿Será por el otro camino o puede que tal vez...?" – _Mientras pensaba esto hizo un leve gesto para transmutar el muro y pasó al otro lado sin problemas.

-Lo sabía. – Sonrió con orgullo.

Siguió su camino hasta que empezó a oír unos ruidos extraños que provenían de atrás. Se giró y no vio nada. Preocupado preguntó a la nada si había alguien ahí, pero no hubo respuesta. Volvió a girarse y ahí estaba. La envidia personificada.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pues sí que obedeces ordenes de ese Mustang. –Dijo con picardía.

Edward se sobresaltó:

-¡Envy! – Se apartó de él de inmediato poniéndose a la defensiva.- ¿Qué dices?

-Tanto tú como Mustang sois unos idiotas... Habéis caído los dos en el mismo pozo. – Reía.

-Otra de tus trampas... Mierda... – Dijo indignado mientras se transmutaba el brazo derecho listo para pelear contra su enemigo.

- Oh, venga, canijo. No he venido para luchar contra ti...

-¡Repito eso si tienes agallas! – Contestó malhumorado.

-Sabía perfectamente que si me hacía pasar por un subordinado de Mustang y le mandaba aquel informe donde se dice que por esta zona se han visto homúnculos, te mandarían a ti y a tu hermano de hojalata a "inspeccionar" este sitio...

-¡Era otra trampa! – Edward se sobresaltó.

-¡Y siempre caes en ella, pequeño! – Se rió del alquimista.

Edward no podía consentir tal humillación. Siempre, tanto él como su hermano, caían en las mismas trampas de aquel ser. El rubio ya no podía confiarse ni del modo en el que Envy respiraba. Edward sabía que no debía confiar en él, sabía que algún malévolo plan se proponía y que tal vez podría salir mal parado de aquella situación. La rabia y el odio recorrían en ese momento el pequeño cuerpo del joven alquimista y corrió hacía Envy tratando de poder atacarlo y provocarle algún tipo de daño. Pero no fue así. El homúnculo pudo esquivar sin problemas al joven y de un giro le dio una patada en el estómago haciendo así que Edward cayera de rodillas al suelo indignado.

-¿Pero que forma es esa de saludarle a las personas? – Se mofaba Envy.

-¡Calla maldito bastardo! Tú no eres persona...

-¿Ah, no? ¿Eso crees? – Lo miró unos segundos con deseo y solo el silenció se pudo oler en el ambiente mientras que Edward intentaba reincorporarse. – Que niñato más cruel. Tus palabras me han herido. – Se acercó a Edward, intentando ayudarle a incorporarse y lo inmovilizó aprovechando la situación para acercarse a su oído y susurrarle atrevidamente mientras le pasaba una mano por el rostro, bajando al cuello y acariciándole el pecho lenta y suavemente con sensualidad. – Apuesto a que no hay persona alguna que te haga sentir "así" como yo lo hago...

De repente, el corazón de Edward empezó a acelerarse y se estremeció al sentir su aliento tan cerca de su oído.

-¿No te parece excitante, alquimista? – Continuó Envy.

Edward se levantó de golpe y empujó a su enemigo con violencia. Se sentía extraño en ese momento, sin palabras y enrojado. Envy se rió ante él con una risa leve y le dijo:

-Pero mira que mono te ves, Ed.

Entonces, el alquimista pudo reaccionar y se volvió a poner a la defensiva:

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa, Envy? ¿Qué tienes metido en la cabeza? ¿Por qué eres así? ¿De dónde han aparecido esas confianzas con tu **rival**? ¿Qué buscas?!

-Oh, lo siento. Tampoco es para tanto, no te sulfures. Siento haberte molestado, canijo.

-Tú no eres el mismo Envy de siempre... – Murmuró por lo bajo sin atender mucho al término que el homúnculo le había dado.

Envy se le acercó poco a poco. Edward estaba nervioso y preocupado. Como un animal salvaje que arrincona a su presa, Envy hizo con sus pasos que la espalda de Edward se pegara a la pared.

-¿En-Envy? – Tartamudeaba sintiéndose impotente y nervioso.

-Nunca... nunca te he podido tener de esta forma para mí. – Empezó a decir el homúnculo poniendo una mano sobre la pared, para que Edward no pudiera salir corriendo de ahí.

En un intento desesperado de poder escapar, Edward quiso pegarle, pero Envy le retuvo la mano fácilmente.

-Solo porque somos enemigos no me quieres a tu lado. Porque si no es a base de "trampas" nunca estarías conmigo. Siempre tengo que aguantarme y ver como todo el mundo te puede tener menos yo... como tú puedes estar tan cómodamente y confiado con los demás menos conmigo... Cuando sé que te hago sentirte de "esa" manera... y aún así... Es solo porque no soy humano, ¿verdad?

Edward estaba perplejo.

-¿A dón-dónde quieres llegar?

-Tu hermano ya no es humano y aún así lo quieres... ¿Por qué conmigo tiene que ser diferente, Ed?

Edward estaba sin habla. No entendía qué quería decir con eso. Envy posó su cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

-¿Envidias a mi hermano por eso? ¿Por eso siempre tienes que separarnos?

-Yo te quiero, Edward. Te ansío, te deseo y me excita mucho que seas mi enemigo y todo eso... Pero a la vez, por muy no humano que sea, duele. Saber que no hay cosas que yo no podría tener, duele.

Edward se sintió apenado por Envy y lo abrazó mirando hacia los lados para ver si alguien los veía.

"_Exactamente... así, a escondidas... Porque soy algo prohibido y nadie nos puede saberlo porque tu reputación se vería seriamente dañada..." – _Pensó Envy.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el aire durante unos minutos hasta que el nombre del alquimista se oía a lo lejos de la calle.

-Es Al... – Dijo separándose de Envy.

El homúnculo miró a Edward un tanto molesto y miró a Alphonse a lo lejos con odio en los ojos, convirtiéndose rápidamente es un precioso y pequeño gato que Edward sostenía en sus brazos.

-¿Has encontrado algo, Ed?

-No, por aquí no hay señales de esos homúnculos. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

-Tampoco. Incluso he estado preguntando y la gente no sabe nada.

-Seguro que fue una mentira de Mustang. – Dijo disimuladamente mirando al gato que tenía para darle a su hermano una excusa.

-No seas así, Ed... – Miró al gato. – ¡Ooh! ¡Pero que gato más bonito! ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

-Estaba aquí... sentado. – Mentía.

-¿De verdad? ¿Te gusta? – La armadura empezó a acariciar al gato. – Nunca te he visto así con un animal, ¿eso significa que nos lo podemos quedar? – Se sentía emocionado.

-No.

-Pero, pero, pero...

-No podemos, Al... Sabes que no podemos tratar con animales... Lo siento.

-Entonces se va a quedar solo y abandonado aquí... sin comida ni familia... ¿Y qué me dices e esas noches de frías lluvias, hermano? ¿No te da pena? -Intentaba convencer a su hermano mayor de quedarse con el animal.

-Ains, Al, no sigas, por favor. Claro que me da pena, pero no podemos, hermano. Será mejor que regresemos, ¿vale? Tú ve a seguir buscando información sobre los homúnculos y yo iré a darle un hogar al gato, ¿sí?

-Voy contigo.

-No, Al...

El hermano pequeño notaba extraño a Edward, pero aún así le hizo caso.

-No tardes, nii-san.

Alphonse se alejó del rubio hasta desaparecer entre la multitud de la gente y el gato volvió a transformarse en Envy.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Desde cuando mientes así a tu querido hermanito? – Se burlaba Envy, pero Edward solo se limitaba a quedarse callado avergonzado de sus actos hacia su hermano. – Oh, venga, tranquilo, alquimista. – Lo rodeo con sus brazos trayéndolo hacía si mismo.

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Edward.

-Tú sabes lo que quiero, pequeño. – Le decía pícaramente.

Con un ligero roce en los labios del rubio Envy caminó hacia delante con el alquimista por delante de él, sujetando por detrás sus manos para que quedase inmóvil, lo llevó caminando unas calles más abajo donde ambos se introdujeron en una casa que tenía la ventana abierta.

Sin saber muy bien por qué Edward no oponía resistencia y no dejaba de mirar al homúnculo. Envy le sonreía sin parar perversamente sin dejar de soltarle las manos y le llevo a una de las habitaciones de la estancia.

-¿Sabías que está mal entrar en las casa ajenas?

-Claro que lo sé, querido Ed, pero no me malinterpretes, me han invitado. – Edward dudó.

"_Oh, sí... malinterprétame todo lo que quieras porque es justo lo que parece... Ahí arriba, en el desván, está la familia atados a unas sillas durmiendo como angelitos... Sí, todo lo tengo planeado y esta vez no te me vas a escapar, amor_" – Reveló lo sucedido con anterioridad en esa casa el perverso homúnculo.

Llegaron a una de las habitaciones donde apenas había luz y donde se podía respirar un agradable olor que no se sabía muy bien qué era. Envy por fin soltó las manos de Edward con delicadeza y acto seguido le empujó violentamente contra la cama, haciendo que este cayera boca arriba.

-Todo este tiempo... y aún no has puesto resistencia... Me sorprendes, alquimista.

Edward lo miraba con odio en sus ojos, pero aún así no se le revelaba. Envy se sentó encima de él y empezó a acariciarle la cara con suavidad sonriéndole y riéndose por lo bajo con satisfacción. El rubio escondió su avergonzado rostro y le dijo:

-¿Vas a tardar mucho?

-¿Eh?

-Haz lo que quieras y termina de una vez con tu propósito, Envy.

-¿Acaso no quieres? –Le preguntó extrañado, pero Edward no contestó.

-Tú no sabes lo que quiero... – Le miró de reojo.

-¿Ah, no? Muy bien, pues dímelo tú.

- Somos enemigos... – Empezó a decir con la voz temblorosa.

-... pero la atracción es muy grande y fuerte, ¿no crees? - Hizo una breve pausa - ¿No crees que es excitante? – El homúnculo se le acercó al rostro y su húmeda lengua rozó sus labios. – Y sigues sin poner resistencia... Eres demasiado fácil diría yo o acaso es que...

-Sí. – Afirmó Edward sin dejarle terminar.

-¿Te gusta esto? – Se sorprendió Envy.

-Y podría llevar a más, ¿no?

Las palabras del rubio estremecieron al homúnculo. Realmente no se esperaba eso de él y le levantó un poco para poder quitarle su roja gabardina seguida de su chaquetilla negra. Le empezó a besar el cuello ligeramente haciendo que Edward empezara a excitarse y metió su mano por debajo de la camiseta del alquimista acariciándolo por el torso.

-¿Vas a poner resistencia al final, pequeño? – Le preguntó pícaramente al alquimista.

-Depende de cómo me trates. – Envy le sonrió perversamente al oír eso.

El homúnculo no pudo resistirse y le desgarró la camiseta.

-¿Temes qué te haga daño? – Le dijo, pero Edward no le contestó. – Por muchas veces que te pegue, por muchas veces que te humille, no pensaría hacerte tanto daño. – El rubio no conseguía encontrar lógica a sus palabras.

El homúnculo lo miraba con deseo mientras con su dedo hacia círculos en su torso desnudo. Edward se estremecía, pero parecía como si quisiera ocultarlo.

-No tienes que esconderte, Ed. – Le susurraba Envy con cariño.

Se inclinó hacia delante y acarició el rostro de Edward y le lamía el cuello suavemente yéndose en dirección a su pecho. Mientras, el alquimista seguía sin oponerse a sus actos.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Envy?

-¿Tengo que hacerlo por alguna razón? – Edward volvió a no decir nada. – Eso, tú estate calladito. – Le sonrió de nuevo pícaramente y se atrevió a besarlo profundamente, y el alquimista le correspondió el beso.

"_¿Cómo pude dejar que me hiciera esas cosas? ¿Por qué no pude detenerle en su momento? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no fui capaz de dejarlo?" _

Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas. Edward se estremecía cada vez más al recordar cuantas cosas le dejó hacer a Envy. Tenía la oportunidad de escapar, pero no lo hizo. Pensamientos, sensaciones, la experiencia que le dejó. Seguramente eso no era nada con todo lo que había pasado últimamente, pero aún así...

Se sentía sucio. Sentía que le habían dejado una huella en su cuerpo que era incapaz de borrar. Se lamentaba por todas aquellas cosas que le hacia. Pero, la verdadera pregunta que el alquimista de acero se hacía era la siguiente:

¿Le gustaba?

Puede que nunca le obligó a detenerse, nunca se detuvo para hacerle parar. ¿Le gustaba que le tocara? ¿Todos esos gemidos que de su boca emanaban eran reales?

No quiso contestar.

Se aproximó al sillón más cercano de la sala y se sentó esperando recibir el acogedor calor que daba el fuego que tenía delante.

Estaba completamente desnudo cuando el homúnculo se levantó de la cama. Puso sus manos sobre sus propias caderas y echó un vistazo desde lo alto al rubio.

-Así estás mucho mejor. – Rió.

Le había desnudado entero y Edward no se había molestado en intentar escapar. Envy estaba satisfecho con sus actos. El joven alquimista se ruborizó. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Envy le trajo a aquel lugar. Le había hecho infinidad de cosas y ninguno de los dos estaba cansado de aquello. Edward cerró los ojos durante un momento, tendido en la cama ajena, intentando sacar algo en claro de su sucia mente. Mientras pensaba cómo estaría su hermano, el homúnculo salió de la habitación durante unos minutos.

"_¿Estará bien Al? "_ – Suspiró. – _"Si llegara a enterarse de esto, yo ... ¿Podría perdonarme? ... Hermano..."_

Elric abrió los ojos y vio entrar a Envy con un cuenco en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hablar, retaco?

Edward no se molestó en discutirle. Envy se le acerco peligrosamente. Dejó el cuenco sobre aquella mesita de noche que había en la habitación y abrazó al alquimista.

-¿Por qué sigues haciéndome esto, Envy? – Quiso saber Edward.

-Porque quiero.

Aquella respuesta no le gustó nada al alquimista. De repente, Edward empujó a Envy con brutalidad, se levantó de la cama y se alejó de él molesto.

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacer estas cosas? ¿Cómo puedo yo dejarte hacerme estas cosas?! ¡No lo entiendo!

-¿No has pensado en que tal vez te guste...?

-¡No! Yo nunca... – No quería pensar aquello. – Nunca...

Envy se le acercó despacio hasta llegar a arrinconarle contra la pared.

-No quiero que te acerques, Envy...

-¿Tienes miedo de que pueda hacerte daño?

-¿Acaso no me haces daño siempre?

Envy no contestó. Acercó sus labios al oído de Edward y le intentó susurrar algo cuando el rubio se adelantó a él.

-No trates de decirme que me quieres porque no puedo creerlo.

Envy se sobbresaltó. Era como si le hubiera leído la mente y aquello le había molestado. Apretó los puños con fuerza y le dijo seriamente:

-Vete de aquí.

Edward se esperaba esa reacción, pero...

"_No lo hice. No tuve el valor necesario para irme y dejarte solo..."_

Edward se sentó en la cama y se disculpó. Entonces, Envy se le volvió acercar y se sentó junto a él.

-Eres un idiota, Ed.

El alquimista apartó la vista y no dijo nada. El homúnculo aprovecho esa reacción para cogerle fuertemente de las muñecas, haciendo presión sobre ellas, consiguiendo atarle de alguna forma a la cama.

-¡¡¿Qué haces, imbécil?!! – Gritaba Edward sorprendido.

-Ahora te vas a portar bien y vas a volverme a dejar que haga contigo lo que yo quiera, canijo. Venga, grita. Grita si así lo deseas. Nadie va a venir a ayudarte, mocoso. – Reía con malicia el homúnculo.

-¡¡Envy, para!! - Seguía gritando Edward.

De repente notó como una tela tapaba su visión y se ponía más nervioso, haciendo que gritara cada vez más fuerte y maldiciendo. Entonces, notó como un líquido tibio le recorría el torso.

"_¿Qué es eso?" - _Pensó.

Envy introdujo uno de sus dedos en la boca de Edward con aquel especie de líquido.

-Venga, saborea. – Le ordenó. – Dime qué es.

El alquimista lamió el dedo del homúnculo y tragó.

-¿Cho... chocolate?

-¡Bingo! – Dijo entre risas satisfecho. – ¡Muy bien, has acertado! Veamos... ¿qué puedo darte cómo premio?.

-¡Suéltame, Envy!

-No, no, no, no, no. Has herido mis sentimientos, pequeño. Ahora tienes que dejar que la herida que me has hecho se cure dejando que haga lo que quiera contigo. Tanto como si te gusta como si no. Me da igual, ¿sabes? Aunque conociéndote, y créeme, que te conozco, sé que te va a gustar mucho esta experiencia.

Al decirle aquello mojó sus labios del delicioso chocolate y besó apasionadamente a Edward.

-Saborea. – Le susurró separando su boca unos pequeños centímetros. – Saboréalo todo con cuidado y sin prisa, pequeño.

El rubio no conseguía ver absolutamente nada de nada. Parecía ser que le había vendado los ojos a propósito. Se excitó con sus palabras y se limitó a obedecer al homúnculo.

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos, puede que incluso las horas. Envy vertía chocolate sobre el indefenso cuerpo del alquimista y le lamía todo el cuerpo. Edward gemía. Las suplicas del rubio para que Envy le soltase cesaron. Solo quería disfrutar del momento, como Envy le había dicho.

-Sabes a chocolate, alquimista...

Edward se estremeció y le pidió más. Más bien le suplicaba entre pequeños gemidos. El homúnculo, satisfecho, le dio al pequeño lo que quiso. A la vez pensaba si era lo que realmente quería Edward. Quería saber qué cosas se le pasaba por la cabeza. Cómo, supuestamente, podía odiarlo tanto y dejar que él hiciera lo que quisiera con su débil cuerpo.

¿Sería todo real ... o fingido?

No podía dejar de pensar. Pero, Envy no quería pensar semejantes cosas. Quería, al igual que el mayor de los Elric, saborear cada momento. Llegó hasta la entrepierna del alquimista y le empezó a lamer el miembro de abajo arriba varias veces seguidas, esperando a ver las reacciones de su victima más, de vez en cuando, untando su miembro con chocolate y saboreándole intensamente.

En cambio, Edward no se quejó de aquello. Ni si quiera le pidió que parase. Solo se limitó a gemir y gemir, estremeciéndose en cada segundo que pasaba.

"_Todas esas cosas que me hiciste... Y más que no he podido pensar... Será mejor que deje de recordar estas cosas... Si no... Si no... Podría ponerme..."_

Elric se levantó de su asiento. No quiso seguir recordando más lo que sucedió tiempo atrás. Tampoco era que le desagradase. Todo lo contrario: le gustaba aquello, pero sabia que si continuaba así no podría dormir y, seguramente, quería volver a repetir esa experiencia.

Estaba aturdido. Mil imágenes de entonces se le pasaban por la cabeza. Debía descansar. Mañana seria otro día. ¿Podría con eso?

Edward apagó el fuego y subió las escaleras atontado. Pasó por la habitación de su hermano y se detuvo. Se quedo mirando cómo su hermano dormía placidamente y sonrió tristemente.

-Perdóname, Al. – Murmuró.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, se desabrochó la camisa y me metió dentro de su habitación a dormir... o no precisamente a eso...

Continuará...


End file.
